wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show! (video)/Gallery
Gallery DorothyinDorothy'sTravelingShowOpeningSequence.jpg|Dorothy in opening sequence CaptainFeatherswordinDorothy'sTravelingShowOpeningSequence.jpg|Captain in opening sequence WagsinDorothy'sTravelingShowOpeningSequence.jpg|Wags in opening sequence HenryinDorothy'sTravelingShowOpeningSequence.jpg|Henry in opening sequence FairyClareinDorothy'sTravelingShowOpeningSequence.jpg|Fairy Clare in opening sequence FairyLarissainDorothy'sTravelingShowOpeningSequence.jpg|Fairy Larissa in opening sequence Able-SeamanSonnyinDorothy'sTravelingShowOpeningSequence.jpg|Able Seaman-Sonny in opening sequence JohntheCookinDorothy'sTravelingShowOpeningSequence.jpg|John the Cook in opening sequence DorothytheDinosaur'sTravellingShow-TitleCard.jpg|Title Card NatJobeasJohntheCook.jpg|John the Cook IncyWincySpider-2011Prologue.jpg|John introducing "Incy Wincy Spider" IncyWincySpider-2011.jpg|"Incy Wincy Spider" JohnHoldingCake.jpg|John holding cake EveryoneCanBeaFairy!-Prologue.jpg|"Fairies, come out!" EveryoneCanBeaFairy!.jpg|"Everyone Can Be a Fairy!" FairyClareinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravellingShow.jpg|Fairy Clare EmmaWatkinsasFairyLarissa.jpg|Fairy Larissa I'mDorothytheDinosaur-TravellingShowPrologue.jpg|John, fairies Clare and Larissa DorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyandJohntheCook.jpg|Dorothy and John the Cook DorothyandFairiesinTravelingShow.jpg|Dorothy and the fairies DorothyandFairyClareinDorothy'sTravellingShow.jpg|Dorothy and Fairy Clare DorothyandHenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Dorothy and Henry WagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Wags the Dog TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|The Wiggle Friends DorothyandFairyLarissainDorothy'sTravellingShow.jpg|Dorothy and Fairy Larissa TheWigglyMascotsinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots TheLandWiggleFriendsinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends CaptainFeatherswordandJohninDorothy'sTravellingShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword and John CaptainandDorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Captain and Dorothy I'mDorothytheDinosaur-TravellingShow.jpg|"I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur" Dorothy,PickRosesWithMe-2011Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "Dorothy, Pick Roses with Me" Dorothy,PickRosesWithMe-2011.jpg|"Dorothy, Pick Roses With Me" LachlanGillespieasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword WagsLovestoShakeShake-2011Prologue.jpg|John singing WagsLovestoShakeShake-TravellingShow.jpg|"Wags Loves to Shake Shake" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Wags and Captain File:DA8BC2D4-F8E3-4647-A2F0-8B4A7066085B.jpeg|"Oh, Wagsy, I can see that you’re very hungry. But this cake is for Dorothy The Dinosaur." File:960DE6B1-3302-4402-A945-A78042005C7C.jpeg|"Oh, well, John The Cook, now Wags is not the only hungry one around here. Me old pirate tummy is uh....." File:3897BF18-A3B8-4173-868C-2F8A5995F07A.jpeg|"Oh, it’s empty." File:3A919CE2-C771-4312-8DA2-5A66134AAF82.jpeg|"And that cake sure looks yummy." File:BF3AF2F7-5972-46DB-A89A-BE6D0ED303E5.jpeg|"Now, how about I help you present the cake to Dorothy. Please!" File:3B87E914-73B5-46CD-BA49-BB9E07C718A3.jpeg|"Oh, Captain, that’s a very generous offer." File:9AC3C1E9-3FA2-4FE4-84A2-38C4F429EC1E.jpeg|"But this cake, is a very rare cake." File:6EE9DEB3-A49C-4DDB-99E6-78B9EEDDDF82.jpeg|"Did you see the rose on top. Well, it is a very rare rose it comes all the way from Japan." File:5F00085F-B637-442F-8F3A-BFB40B8275B7.jpeg|"And it will take a miracle to replace it." File:0BE7A53E-CA78-4D46-A8F2-E17810D4C7AA.jpeg|"Should something happened to it." File:74A6DAC2-0568-4A12-9404-C68B8FBBE48F.jpeg|"No, John The Cook, well. File:BE3778BA-8F72-4D6B-B954-C7BF838DE3AB.jpeg|"The rose maybe rare." File:6747D755-FD4A-4D9B-A022-D73245695D7A.jpeg File:68B139A6-E7A8-4B4A-B579-7634B187BEC2.jpeg|"But so is my hunger making me despair." File:4B497D4B-68AF-4EFD-A0FE-3397A7A97AE3.jpeg CaptainFeatherswordHoldingCake.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding a cake File:2432037A-8534-448B-864D-A9AAB4D2A17A.jpeg|"Let me taste the cream." File:1447D33D-6DDA-4A7D-BE2D-DCC34BC83DEB.jpeg|"And tonight, I can dream." File:F3DA2B69-61D8-4910-86B8-C86C3219707F.jpeg|"Of the beautiful taste." File:26B547A8-5D09-4CA8-8ED7-1FBC292D7C6E.jpeg|Captain Feathersword & John The Cook are fighting over the cake File:394898A0-BC31-4A2F-87AD-027234AAACFD.jpeg|"Of a lovely cake." File:5BBCD60D-3B8D-44B6-933D-830B501A8761.jpeg|"That you baked." File:115FE7CB-29F7-4FAF-BDB6-269BA776DECE.jpeg|"Oh, Captain, let go of the cake." File:BCF4C61B-27E3-4E13-9F7C-5CDA38DA406A.jpeg|John The Cook letting go of the cake File:AFDF3B9B-58FE-4A45-B0D2-214E3AD86528.jpeg|Captain Feathersword worried File:7913D0B5-0B4D-48C8-BDD6-EF916B2C2C30.jpeg|"Oh, Captain, tsk tsk tsk! This cake is for Dorothy The Dinosaur. File:9C1F4F9D-4C48-4FBF-8747-AD4FAE7E995C.jpeg|"Oh, can’t you see how happy she’ll be when she taste the delights that I have baked." File:777A6D07-CD76-4939-9E19-2D3433A50748.jpeg|"Oh, John The Cook, well, take a look in my eye. I’m almost ready to um.... to.... to cry!" File:99B04C00-3D4B-4CC9-A5AD-46676623C878.jpeg|Captain Feathersword crying File:9FBA907D-7AFA-40C0-AEAC-EB95D6586F49.jpeg|"Oh, I am so hungry, I could uh... I could die." File:1646F6F4-EA06-4975-84D1-842F437DB709.jpeg|Lachy, Wags & Dorothy CaptainandLarissainDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Captain and Larissa File:7DF92A0E-0651-4EE1-AD2A-181900B5D41A.jpeg|"Captain, this is all very dramatic." File:138D5766-DF36-4236-9408-1E98F9D2D18A.jpeg|Captain Feathersword splat his face on the cake File:86C1B360-D759-4B93-A015-1B1FD3D14726.jpeg|Captain Feathersword got cake all over his face and then he gets very dizzy CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down File:E99D4A5E-6658-4201-A177-520B8DE1A913.jpeg|Wags licking the cake icing all over Captain Feathersword File:28393E77-8C79-4687-8939-2421896392B3.jpeg File:5689B69F-3BB5-4102-A840-555005B5E3EF.jpeg|"Oh, I’m sorry John The Cook. File:EFFADE62-59B5-4707-B6DC-C2EB623B6313.jpeg|"Dorothy, and you wonderful fairies." File:35EA3C69-0B38-4CA4-8FB1-BFE022BE440E.jpeg|Captain Feathersword is thinking File:F7B02AD9-080A-48B4-BABE-D65071508C07.jpeg|"Wags The Dog seems to have ruined your cake." File:500171DB-CAFB-4FCF-A44E-BAE8E2A16703.jpeg|"That’s right, it’s all Wags’ fault. Wagsy did it." File:5688E14B-3AAE-44FE-AE1E-4FDB444334B8.jpeg|"Oh no he didn’t!" File:8DCFB166-05ED-4593-ADE9-70782D1FC715.jpeg|"Oh yes he did!" File:3AB047B4-4EF5-45E0-BAFF-14F40ADAB31C.jpeg|"Oh no he didn’t!" File:D9517413-C97D-4E0E-8EFA-42563792B1E7.jpeg|"Oh yes he did!" File:54F20BE4-0845-4551-9671-B67850399A9A.jpeg|"Oh no he didn’t!" File:543EA514-FBB9-46D5-911A-BF504A001D94.jpeg|"Oh yes he did!" File:0D86D0E3-BD35-4BE1-B195-2398F3C00D69.jpeg|"He didn’t!" File:FFC3D78E-10AB-447B-9F87-FD558607B471.jpeg|"He did!" File:FFA15DE9-DFC2-4231-9C93-D0A7FA7D5E85.jpeg|"Okay, Captain, please explain the cream covering your friendly pirate face." File:604C98A2-180E-4CE0-8221-FB3DE69A4740.jpeg|"Oh, that cream oh, Dorothy, you’re right. You’re right. Hunger got the better of me. Oh, it was such a yummy cake." File:D73D2401-9550-42C9-9AE0-0266F242C456.jpeg|"And now, I’ve ruined it for Dorothy. Oh, John The Cook, you can make another one, can’t you." File:9AFEFE38-050E-4AB9-BA77-7985C6114198.jpeg|"Oh no! 3 months were on the cake itself. Not for getting the climb in Japan." File:75BB00E1-8434-4972-96A6-DA07A163E1EB.jpeg|"Up from Jiyama. Down from Jiyama. File:436DA9CC-0D2A-4A0C-A9F4-F516CA1880AC.jpeg|"And up Hakama. Back down Hakama." File:D9EFDA49-F774-4232-8E17-6BFD37A348B1.jpeg|"Until eventually, I find the right red rose blooming on top mountain. Tateyama." File:4E5B6754-3065-4E79-A8F8-532150759A2A.jpeg|John singing opera File:20090A8E-ECF3-4B2A-9B32-D3071FBC0A6E.jpeg|"Thank you!" JohntheCookSingingOpera.jpg|"Oh! Oh, 3 Japanese mountains climbed for 1 red rose 1 long plane ride." File:211C8E77-2024-421F-9643-2AC4AFB0FBCC.jpeg|They were pretending to be airplanes File:763B3FA4-932F-4EC6-9004-47BC05DF4E9C.jpeg|"Lots and lots of baking, yummy yummy baking." File:24EDDE2A-B50B-4422-BE21-404922FB2A0C.jpeg|"And all for nothing. All... for.... nothing!" File:AA7EE931-F433-450F-BF95-4D0B057206AA.jpeg|John The Cook splat his cake on his face File:2C9A7977-BD3F-4BB5-8DBE-EE6AF21B746A.jpeg|John The Cook got his cake icing all over John’s face. File:82B99C75-C4A7-47C2-A97C-8E1DF449327E.jpeg|Wags The Dog is howling and crying File:A2536A2C-224F-45A6-9367-1F95A7C2E4BA.jpeg|"Not you too, Wags. File:C98222DA-4868-486B-8E4B-6E1D3808D3BB.jpeg|"Okay, now everybody, relax." File:3C890313-B473-496B-B270-2BAB38FAD822.jpeg|"Thank you, John The Cook, for all your hard work I really do appreciate that you climbed mountains to find the right rose that you baked most beautiful cream cake ever baked." DorothyandWagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheShimmieShake-2011Prologue.jpg|"But unfortunately, the little accident of the Captain has ruined the cake. It is very sad. But, a little shaking might cheer us all up!" File:95255BF0-B03E-4466-BC78-A71033F4D443.jpeg|Dorothy introducing "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShake-2011.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake!" WagsandFairyLarissainDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Fairy Larissa and Wags File:79203C5C-C0FB-4341-9DEF-35AFF0C0DCE3.jpeg|"Oh, Dorothy was right, shaking did cheer us up." File:1CA7D742-8CCA-49DA-9E49-0315E991A830.jpeg|Captain Feathersword is looking at the cake is ruined but then.... File:2BDF9B69-3D54-409D-A24C-F1379CC633EA.jpeg|Captain Feathersword crying File:411E98A1-2483-4A80-9DFD-51F127BB1A5F.jpeg|"Oh, the Captain is still sad. Fairy Larissa, is there something we can do to brighten this situation." File:2EC2D4E6-CD5B-44AF-A0A1-97A36CE204DF.jpeg|"Well, Fairy Clare, you know what they say if things still wrong sing another song." I'mALittleTeapot-2011Prologue.jpg|Fairy Clare suggesting to have a tea party File:96CCD373-8355-43AC-85D7-877AD37A9012.jpeg|"If you can’t have a tea party. With a beautiful tea cupboard cake. Let’s have the next best thing, a pretend cake and tea party." File:3F07403E-A8AA-466D-B328-68FE3682225B.jpeg|"Yes! Come on Captain & John The Cook. You both can be the teapot short & stout." File:07EBE03A-2582-435E-BEB8-AA691A05FB09.jpeg|"Tip down me over pour me out." File:30945E55-A83B-4DFA-9851-DF2040C4BBAF.jpeg|"Gurgh!" File:20D03402-E9A4-4390-98B6-950C46F8BEF7.jpeg|Fairy Clare I'mALittleTeapot-2011.jpg|"I'm A Little Teapot" ClapYourHandsWithDorothy-2011Prologue.jpg|Dorothy and the fairies ClapYourHandsWithDorothy-2011.jpg|"Clap Your Hands With Dorothy" FlyThroughTheSky-2011Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Fly Through the Sky" FlyThroughTheSky-2011.jpg|"Fly Through The Sky" CaptainFeatherswordandAbleSeamanSonny.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Able Seaman Sonny File:3352E7C1-BC8C-4330-B27F-8B9C7B9BEFFF.jpeg|Able Seaman Sonny Japan.jpg|Japan HenryandJohntheCook.jpg|Henry and John the Cook Henry'sSong-2011Prologue.jpg|Henry singing his song Henry'sSong-2011.jpg|"Henry's Song" HenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Henry the Octopus HenryandFairyLarissainDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Henry and Fairy Larissa DorothyFindstheRoseinJapan.jpg|Dorothy talking about finding the rose in Japan HaruGaKita-2011Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Haru Ga Kita" HaruGaKita-2011.jpg|"Haru Ga Kita" BrownDogintheRing-2011Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword with cream on his face BrownDogintheRing-2011Prologue2.jpg|The fairies introducing "Brown Dog in the Ring" BrownDogintheRing-2011.jpg|"Brown Girl in the Ring" CaptainFeatherswordandPirateHat.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding pirate hat WagsWearingPirateHat.jpg|Wags wearing a pirate hat CaptainandFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding a feathersword WagsasPirate.jpg|Wags as a pirate NickyNackyNockyNoo-2011Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" NickyNackyNockyNoo-2011.jpg|"Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" DorothyasPirate.jpg|Dorothy as pirate QuackQuack-2011Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" FollowTheLeader-2011Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and John QuackQuack-2011.jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" FollowTheLeader-2011.jpg|"Follow The Leader" We'reAllFriends-2011Prologue.jpg|John introducing "We're All Friends" We'reAllFriends-2011.jpg|"We're All Friends" TheMaleWiggleFriendsinDorothy'sTravelingShow.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends CaptainandHenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Captain and Henry TheWiggleFriendsandJohntheCook.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and John the Cook HotPotato-2011Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword showing a bowl of hot potatoes HotPotato-2011.jpg|"Hot Potato" HenryandWagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Henry and Wags DorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow-Epilogue.jpg|Epilogue TheFairyDance-2011.jpg|"The Fairy Dance (Instrumental)" DorothyinDorothy'sTravellingShowEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy in end credits CaptainFeatherswordinDorothy'sTravellingShowEndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword in end credits WagsinDorothy'sTravellingShowEndCredits.jpg|Wags in end credits HenryinDorothy'sTravellingShowEndCredits.jpg|Henry in end credits FairyClareinDorothy'sTravellingShowEndCredits.jpg|Fairy Clare in end credits FairyLarissainDorothy'sTravellingShowEndCredits.jpg|Fairy Larissa in end credits JohntheCookinDorothy'sTravellingShowEndCredits.jpg|John the Cook in end credits AbleSeamanSonny.jpg|Able Seaman Sonny 02F5B84C-AC13-443A-AA03-126B79B3421C.jpeg|End Credits F253E0E7-9E50-4C20-A534-90AEF18010A6.jpeg 51A6F9C9-7B9F-43F8-8B58-64BADF1A9C21.jpeg D1555777-0FC7-499E-B5D9-2A0C2C8D431F.jpeg EB9E8F05-3FFC-448E-92AE-88235B54060D.jpeg F1475645-323B-405D-9BAA-4D83786E6133.jpeg 27EDF6D2-78AB-46AB-9BFE-0D4865AD9B26.jpeg 1E902E8D-76A0-4672-B5EC-02B02AAE69BA.jpeg 3F5C5D02-47B1-4C34-8511-138A24723404.jpeg A25BE760-8381-4AA3-89DC-AD9EC7CCE938.jpeg 73557A45-F7EA-4454-8C0E-3B222E4BE874.jpeg 2134D08C-85E2-44CE-90E3-F46C98D78F66.jpeg B757F6BC-2D97-410D-A1C5-FA6D3799507D.jpeg 13BE5505-95D7-4F49-ADC4-86AAAB7F27FA.jpeg 2009DD47-130F-409A-8C09-6854753FCFAC.jpeg 9EE81EC2-C68D-4A2B-A6FD-0F4833DF987B.jpeg|Song credits #1 3505A47D-6379-4559-B169-610546DF8321.jpeg|Song credits #2 E52CA8D1-3DA8-455C-BA2A-DB1100108B57.jpeg|Song credits #3 EF3B72CE-1C70-48ED-A878-0790B68FCD30.jpeg|Song credits #4 CDDF3C08-E28C-49EF-8B18-3CAE1F4B1FDE.jpeg|Song credits #5 64D515A5-9A24-4983-994E-9BFB56800AAE.jpeg|Song credits #6 D7028A40-9A30-4ED8-A97D-AC60AE28098A.jpeg|Song credits #7 4FB84EA1-9BC7-481F-ACC2-78CE16A91ACD.jpeg|Song credits #8 FE4E42EF-0799-44A6-9C9A-9FF29F0D4588.jpeg E102613D-370A-4FFB-A758-8E3854C87A4F.jpeg E7ECBCD8-FF19-4486-B98B-5833699EBCDE.jpeg 092357E5-B52A-4841-9AF4-5A5972BF34AF.jpeg 0DD918A7-B309-4CDD-A531-264D378AF81D.jpeg 3AFBBF34-660E-4F3C-9E40-EAF94C53D600.jpeg 52F90707-8A2A-4B9E-91F7-8A4546BEFF88.jpeg FC23FE6B-397B-4E03-91CF-216DBE8F8C98.jpeg|Endboard Bonus Clips Irish Fairy Dancing 1AB2DDF9-D228-4CAF-8E2A-61CF1C298C16.jpeg|"Irish Fairy Dancing!" 23045B4E-1B74-43DE-B9A5-694EDDE53DDE.jpeg 1DFC0DBB-02E7-47AE-8854-B48B5686F8CE.jpeg|Fairy Clare & Fairy Larissa 40A1A493-18DD-440D-8757-3E05D0B6D3FA.jpeg 8DB68B07-459A-45BA-A2E4-D23414B2F4C0.jpeg A4D5D28A-4463-4CE0-A6EF-0A5CD0293643.jpeg DE151F17-75BD-4B7D-8E74-06D53EA3FDEA.jpeg 0A0423AD-6E37-4AD0-B0E8-F10B485B0359.jpeg A9D8BC73-F9C8-4310-AA42-BDDFABE90A05.jpeg|"Di Dicki Do Dum" 1DE512E6-E73B-434C-9E41-027A1BE673EE.jpeg|Fairy Larissa & Fairy Clare Irish dancing AFDA29F2-85E0-4438-8E51-9261C0FC9A61.jpeg 961CB3CA-85AC-4E29-9BB2-BDE6F144DA3B.jpeg 3DC79E93-4A70-4DEE-BCF6-2EC500A2B2DC.jpeg 8C05A9F3-9A6E-43DD-A9B9-212322B3C9F6.jpeg E829C38F-F463-4E62-9BB8-1A561FABF857.jpeg 1EFC78EB-59F7-4BAF-A066-3A56F1AD2CD4.jpeg 971A4E74-C6B5-4433-9CFD-EF35FC4855AD.jpeg 76D81BF1-837C-420B-B44E-C253507028D0.jpeg F87B7A19-446E-4C12-BD9E-C152C225493B.jpeg BC809429-5160-4C96-A19A-E35D8E1F8077.jpeg 6F700F2B-70A5-43B7-8B33-C0972B5E44A0.jpeg Traveling With The Traveling Show 78AE5A3E-88DB-4B77-BC34-4D44F6E9F144.jpeg|"Traveling With The Traveling Show!" 6732F021-E52D-4F43-8216-37CD5FC19B64.jpeg 8BF42982-0C2E-4A0D-91F1-909DA9AE06FE.jpeg 4B8E19BD-9C70-4C15-AE24-D10C1EBC05A2.jpeg B879C998-F612-4A5E-9F0D-46C68656A4C0.jpeg 224280CC-972A-4F41-B7AF-AD952F209AA5.jpeg 78ADD008-BF7E-48DC-96B4-F6BC95B020A8.jpeg 7183B171-3B52-47D3-AFED-21E1305AEB78.jpeg 3C2B36D9-D4C3-436A-B392-5FD3E37A4F0D.jpeg 958DEF8A-222E-47D4-8334-9C5115270D04.jpeg 01CE92EA-3EA7-4F78-9C7E-667F50226ADF.jpeg B5D3C6A2-39D1-408E-AFBD-7CC4E9061AC7.jpeg 4C8855FA-F292-4A1F-A25E-435C4F9876E3.jpeg 64460828-CF9C-456E-B31E-7A84CE48C7F7.jpeg 96E6F9DB-80AD-4518-B421-05E96E4C3149.jpeg 907FD434-F8C6-42F4-AB70-959AD3E6D579.jpeg DAD61107-4130-4F16-A9B3-F6D05B53C835.jpeg 6C194965-0D4B-45A0-99A9-850F4E7631E7.jpeg CBE4598E-CBA7-4F11-815D-7066BE8C8999.jpeg 167FFF9E-FA6F-48E4-A308-54E26B800D61.jpeg 091B2AAC-6192-4726-9EA8-5EB06867E73B.jpeg 7CF58114-5C01-425D-89D2-C88C2B3CCA65.jpeg 0D146397-3847-4CAA-94D6-C2FA4BB9BC6E.jpeg A73AC3C3-D52B-42A2-823B-4AF6CD18B551.jpeg B56C2849-8F46-4F4D-86D9-88CE0672C7C9.jpeg B495E5A0-EF34-4A1E-BA1D-39A7C03BA001.jpeg 6C5A3D4A-BD29-43DF-B96F-46DFA058B533.jpeg E76B8ECC-26B9-426C-A9CA-21D8A77AF4CF.jpeg FD50DB73-BDD4-45D2-A481-748915376156.jpeg 47692545-FC9B-46DD-B134-8152DD58A3B7.jpeg 7520FA90-C9F7-46D8-9BC4-A267565F19E1.jpeg 4AADD2E4-33C5-4E8B-85E8-AA234D11737B.jpeg BF4C5F88-5F11-4B04-B732-C2C8ADDE6838.jpeg 0E00A719-DC69-40A7-A571-269D65678B22.jpeg DD8C39EC-355F-4EF2-A133-628940B2A803.jpeg 76F08230-FF6C-4B93-8E66-81DFACBC140B.jpeg F2F4AA95-34F7-4647-AB48-B32D2701F045.jpeg BD5721DD-4650-4AC2-A32D-148BF6767DE5.jpeg 62D97861-E304-4041-B0AF-CA981A7C48D6.jpeg 7C4CD1DB-4F7B-481E-AE2F-324AE3A31934.jpeg 1FC80694-9929-46AB-965B-04BF4F1A6031.jpeg 799AD611-18CD-4E02-9227-43B5DA36386A.jpeg 3ADC534A-1E17-4141-9D33-EABC4D212276.jpeg 1AFC3B6E-5029-4831-BAA5-47A5E9480873.jpeg 1EC461DB-9F47-479B-ACE6-BE5AA650FF3E.jpeg C626A3B5-8F16-458D-933D-096B7DC87CAD.jpeg 2C42F20A-FBC5-452A-9B35-954E846F55E5.jpeg E5DB9B9E-1F03-4BDB-842C-DB326E23B20F.jpeg BE34285D-2A67-4439-AD6D-487BF5C96C91.jpeg 256808E9-8A6F-4627-B43A-AD38E63177D9.jpeg B983368D-65CA-4FA0-AEBF-DE4DC7EA7427.jpeg B7CADE4C-9117-4A6D-A484-B5BE47EB70DB.jpeg 05791215-17E0-4EF3-87B1-E9186A2EDB26.jpeg 00C0240C-63E7-4B71-A860-2C13C9CB2E8B.jpeg B9BB3180-80D3-4D59-AE68-0EA68F5B7745.jpeg ACB74D20-8EE0-43CC-84B4-75D974E43B5A.jpeg 5435D4A7-FAE7-4D32-B57F-F2847F3E1F10.jpeg 47A7EC2E-F4A9-417D-89A8-916CE9C92B0C.jpeg 11692839-D358-4FFF-8942-5B81A8D04598.jpeg FBD449DC-5E3E-41B6-BAC9-5475A0E7C96E.jpeg 3C61C615-BB72-491E-A1D7-BB31CC9667D6.jpeg 81618CF2-BF1F-48AF-BB85-703A0C8AC7C0.jpeg 35EB2B6A-C04B-46DA-91CA-72A596E9DB0D.jpeg E677F815-B100-433B-9658-5934AAABDEAF.jpeg 44D920C2-C8AB-4C92-9E15-88AD0556941A.jpeg 88CF3031-5329-4394-9A10-42507A506E3C.jpeg C9BECC9C-FA3F-4659-A318-A6C04E67C0C6.jpeg DD7E5E89-5DDD-4ED9-8EB5-FE7A3D6D1496.jpeg 70F0E60B-93A8-4027-AFEF-244BE8C6A04E.jpeg C184481F-4173-49C8-8B00-2A40BEC8357C.jpeg 1C230B10-7291-49E9-8BC8-930EF1E058F7.jpeg DB092367-71AA-444E-B726-958D1CA074F0.jpeg 6D5C8AD4-B051-44E2-9651-A7DA99169C48.jpeg B850F08A-F0E6-4878-8B43-D7F391AA096F.jpeg 8F8941FC-A2F7-4D34-8F08-ECF41736805C.jpeg 01C95A7F-60EF-41AF-9BD5-5CDB27B13530.jpeg 4656170E-D85B-4C5E-BE7E-B9FEDEC561C0.jpeg 7A996246-5226-4015-8BD0-F95B74C52ACE.jpeg 191F8FAD-B19E-4EA0-B267-6249CAEC1C2E.jpeg 6ACED598-B8D0-4E39-A3FC-E7F5D918DCC4.jpeg 41F27C5B-B355-428D-9715-C5A4A4B7D0FF.jpeg 9977430F-C208-4A32-B5B7-196DD01532A0.jpeg 94303AED-95A8-4912-9396-0D1121D5BFB8.jpeg DDB72742-1F63-4EE3-8D84-56C6B5E0F25D.jpeg 2D93FE70-D98C-4DE3-9CDB-50E4A5CD7571.jpeg 507C94F7-6763-44C5-9F79-37DF9425C645.jpeg ACABDB86-A69C-477E-9761-3CAF685F125E.jpeg DE76449B-049A-4DB9-9A1F-93954CD449E4.jpeg BF71EC5E-D61B-446B-B3B3-336044C2ED25.jpeg 0CA350C0-0C4C-4A10-ACCA-865F27ACE4A1.jpeg 7F9FD8F2-44C6-451E-8015-B815E5B2A29F.jpeg FA4E5E59-9CA7-4660-B32F-EA6F931E134A.jpeg BFC27FF6-B4E6-4AD8-B620-74A8E122D5A6.jpeg 0F92175A-70DC-4072-9BE5-48761E19A471.jpeg FC333632-B561-41E8-8433-2262DED4523B.jpeg D26971FB-20DD-429A-9E2A-B83E2FF12B5A.jpeg 5646149D-7F67-4FE0-95B0-0F5ED78F10F4.jpeg A2F727FD-F0E3-461A-BEBF-358C4870B778.jpeg CFEF9CAE-6BBF-4AFE-9961-54AB677C8FAE.jpeg DB724670-6781-4A44-B320-5331C5FF91F1.jpeg 9F81ADC5-6466-4102-813D-00836FF59E94.jpeg D968971A-7DA6-49B0-8E3E-F3A92D994494.jpeg E87695CA-2100-4C84-87B3-D5A7F14AEB99.jpeg E0FBD84C-0CD1-4804-AB09-DB43357C59E6.jpeg 92387BAF-2AD6-4C38-A3E7-E1825226B357.jpeg AFFF7E70-248D-4020-A730-8FB0EEC53A46.jpeg A08A2596-2496-4248-AF7E-EFC94CD83176.jpeg 5E15B69A-A1D1-4004-87C7-274507776B55.jpeg EA8F3A7D-F244-42C7-82E6-863F1A6D06CE.jpeg|Endboard Promo Pictures B10BC2B4-5107-4A34-8B3C-280A9A5D5B01.jpeg 0EFBC415-91FB-410C-8612-77C9A707878B.jpeg C6BB663C-9193-480C-8E4F-C4EA94BF95A1.jpeg 268355B4-972F-4883-BBBE-7DF00C43CC97.jpeg DD9BCDDF-FA6B-4B6F-9B6A-E94812640855.jpeg D0A81B2B-DCFF-4B74-BAC7-AD99E465012D.jpeg 7B2DA831-87E7-49C4-BCE2-F281DCCF893E.jpeg 715CD769-9A01-4A49-AC84-48D2C158138E.jpeg 53A10ABA-9E13-48D1-AB1E-BE406D30C2AF.jpeg E66C18BD-D621-48ED-BB9F-7AD5344A51C5.jpeg 50FE3AA5-1F27-4075-9621-29D759FD6A21.jpeg DB70ED31-9925-45D3-B523-8A3D8BAC8B33.jpeg 0D693AAA-CA5A-4EE3-A100-533C97226EDA.jpeg 4B0DA31F-0947-4A0F-A4E8-D705F9990145.jpeg C835603C-A063-4543-A984-A5EC4997CF1C.jpeg 99A36658-A446-4DB3-AAD3-5B701BC243E9.jpeg C890E3B4-AFF9-4357-898D-27CE5EAD44FB.jpeg 7EEA6281-7DF7-4026-99C7-90DC9DE0B7B7.jpeg A6765052-9FE0-4389-BD89-8C3E86B116FD.jpeg 6C618274-9867-4F31-BB04-522C54896F03.jpeg A55F3A26-30FB-41ED-9296-025500E06C59.jpeg 57D75559-97D9-4358-A51E-3F93D07B1F10.jpeg 894DDE0E-ABB3-4B23-80DB-69E2E6486806.jpeg DD630DB9-DB63-4682-A430-10A80DEC3D3F.jpeg 85E75E0F-F07E-4D0B-B322-9EBA42862CA1.jpeg 31CD8B0B-F34D-47D7-BA0C-BF6ED079F9A5.jpeg D432AF3C-278E-4385-8F8E-D2414108B922.jpeg C569AD35-F1FD-484B-9EA3-9F21CA40189B.jpeg 4B0E3E61-ABB6-45F8-AE4A-6CB5D5390B62.jpeg 0817680D-491F-4C75-9F64-307B02889165.jpeg AFD2FB80-FA6D-463A-9DF7-7D061459B5F8.jpeg FBFA0FA8-A5D6-43E8-BBC8-D71E2FF31C66.jpeg 3FD633EE-21A1-4353-8485-0967D3B23746.jpeg 19BECABB-B485-4977-8C59-1086C74027D8.jpeg FAF146E6-E7F1-4B66-B314-E5DD1DEE3E9B.jpeg 44313C7E-F21C-48AE-ADA5-C092662F6C15.jpeg 5FE49288-A195-4240-8736-D9C0DBD8D2F1.jpeg 38A2E35E-4E06-4005-B223-536CF1A2103D.jpeg AFAD1254-D278-437D-B1A5-06AB54291E7D.jpeg CADF6D63-4DE1-4336-93A8-C8A810820CF5.jpeg E2039532-64CF-4773-AA69-0F07DD8A57F7.jpeg 2853A791-2B2B-409C-BF50-518F16720634.jpeg 08393A64-2ADB-4D09-9252-C488C264D0D2.jpeg 1E4313BE-97F5-47DF-9B53-19AE97CA0932.jpeg 8AEC87A2-B925-4DA7-A022-E766B69D4E51.jpeg 50075376-6C47-4FEF-B4DF-58E93DB13B0D.jpeg 7FD8DB52-D128-4C4A-812F-6EBB2BDC7190.jpeg DE2BE9B5-AFD1-4E3A-8BE2-D62C5C61EEB2.jpeg 075B66BA-6336-49FA-9F76-7C34F55AF8FA.jpeg 9E4E7B1D-C2CE-46A2-A3E6-AD52AB71C723.jpeg 78C64CFB-6D68-4231-A3D0-1E650CDA0DE1.jpeg 4EDBE21B-81BD-4EAD-9C88-9E305BCAF33C.jpeg 52D689E5-60AE-4628-8CB0-458958C0CAA4.jpeg 55764F95-A63D-45D1-B54D-652CF6BA0AA2.jpeg 5C781D87-CBB1-4F28-9653-E01B854C1DFF.jpeg BBFA6CA0-D323-411A-A266-C6E97F419FB3.jpeg C36792CA-4970-43C6-BDFB-5872F3BF9782.jpeg 06E7A93F-4123-49CF-8A58-6EDAB887E983.jpeg 8F9DBFF0-3125-4F36-8AF0-266961239F20.jpeg 97CCE2F0-CAF7-4C9D-B077-6ABBF37E4DFD.jpeg 008468E4-BB28-456C-8ACC-DE6ADABB1F7D.jpeg 255DE3AF-3EFD-4BFE-AAB6-8D8C3C7B7633.jpeg EB1B6635-EF7E-40BD-BB08-2FD08620F56D.jpeg 20E454F3-2D13-46AF-BFAB-82FA64CB1086.jpeg 08271A37-D2D0-419B-9BE2-C9A3D88854B2.jpeg 6018D032-D6AB-4EF4-8B48-3243A3022B0C.jpeg 62F71CAA-033B-4478-AB50-CFA5342831DA.jpeg Trivia *This is another video The Wiggles are unavailable to appear in. *Emma Watkins is seen in this video as Fairy Larissa. *Clare Field reprises her role as Fairy Clare. *Lachlan Gillespie is seen in this video as Captain Feathersword. *Greg Page wrote a lot of songs in this video before he left with Orthostatic Intolerance. *The Blue Cloth from Rosy Posy Cake cameos in this video. DVD Gallery File:AAE6240A-DFB4-4A69-9390-80E68B8A8B87.jpeg|Back Cover File:2C7C1895-CDBB-40BE-8F4E-4325A9D1EFD9.jpeg|Disc File:13FAF0B5-1C12-45A5-9856-B17C4D9A5CAC.jpeg|AUS DVD Booklet File:0F2CB053-8067-4602-8779-6819B8BA684B.jpeg|Page 1 File:7E1A9DC5-FD3E-49C3-A932-1D4161884BAD.jpeg|Page 2 File:1E883014-23A2-461E-B8C5-D94D4467BA4F.jpeg DVD Menu Gallery 6E886970-C61D-423E-819A-908BBD138F87.jpeg|Warning Screen 0351647C-5F75-45CA-B059-020069B12816.jpeg|Rated G Screen File:ABCDVDLogo(2009)6.jpeg|ABC DVD Logo File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (opening) 1A166C15-9C9C-44DB-8B49-514A8EF44049.jpeg|Main Menu (Background music: I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur! (Travelling Version)) 63C80722-73CA-4B16-A6E6-C77EF5152F8D.jpeg|Song Jukebox Menu #1 (Background music: Clap Your Hands with Dorothy) 2E718027-112C-43E5-88C8-B423F729001D.jpeg|Song Jukebox Menu #2 (Background music: Fly Through The Sky) 5E2817E8-7AD8-4F79-A023-53FE12AF5FC1.jpeg|Song Jukebox #3 (Background music: Henry's Song) 06AE130E-DE86-4F83-8A98-2196C98ABA3B.jpeg|Special Features Menu (Background music: The Shimmie Shake!) F3AEF511-EF4D-43AF-B6CE-303006AA852E.jpeg|Subtitles Menu (Background music: Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)) File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (closing) Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:2011